wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Talk
Baby Talk is the 70th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 12th in season five. Summary While Alicia wants to fix her family, Paige is apparitional about her past as Rosa's baby shower is upcoming, meanwhile, Nikki tries to prove herself. Recap Whether she’s injured or not, Nikki Bella isn’t entirely ready for a life beyond WWE yet. Brie, on the other hand, spends this week’s “Total Divas” laying the groundwork — literally — for her and Daniel Bryan’s dream home in Washington, which Nikki is horrified to discover doesn’t actually exist yet; the couple is planning to buy the land and build the house themselves. Faced with accusations of being “high maintenance,” Nikki attempts to adapt to the wilderness life with mixed results (she’s a decent fly-fisher, but draws the line at camping), all the while keeping her real source of stress quiet: She’s afraid that Brie, who’s actively planning for a future and scouting a private nook of the world, will leave her. Of course, that’s not the case, and Nikki’s welcome to be the third-wheel whenever she wants, so she ends the episode much less nervous than when she started. Everyone is sad and nothing is OK for Alicia Fox this week when her mother comes to town, which coincides with Alicia discovering a family friend has become significantly ill. Alicia wants her mother to join her on the road for company and a shoulder to cry on, but her mother not only proves to be flakier than expected, but she knew about the friend’s illness all along and didn’t tell anyone, which deprived Alicia of a source of comfort. It comes to a head in a painfully tense family car ride where it comes out that Alicia and her mother are on almost entirely different pages with regards to their relationship, and while a begrudging understanding is reached, it’s hardly the family reunion Foxy was hoping for. It’s been a rough go of it for Paige as well. Not only is she bummed after her relationship with Kevin fizzled out, but she’s actively overwhelmed by all of Rosa Mendes’ talk about her baby shower. You’d think this is just her being grumpy over losing a boyfriend, but the reason is actually more in-depth from that: It turns out Paige was pregnant once before coming to WWE, lost the baby and, due to a separate medical issue, might not be able to have another one, so she can’t muster up the heart to be happy for Rosa on her big day. It gets to the point that Paige uses her guest spot on “Ridiculousness” to opt out of the baby shower, meaning zero Divas will be in attendance after the rest of the division bailed one by one. But after her segment is done, Paige rallies and makes it in the nick of time to help Rosa celebrate. In the first half of the two-part season finale, the Divas go to Paris, and Nikki faces a difficult decision. Watch “Total Divas” Tuesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_TD512_1--e5290c8e429d1fc9b5ac928a10d81bc7.jpg 002_TD512_2--862171aeeb7d3f661b6f180e93b3dfa3.jpg 003_SD_10132015rf_1085--33c36469afd2b75197501ea6c8e32f0c.jpg 004_SD_10132015rf_1115--7ec1e5abc0f5f653014e88af68cc0e35.jpg 006_TD512_4--b75934906407e919ac8baa5e91567c50.jpg 005_TD512_3--5dee7862693da59a20cd887286866077.jpg 007_TD512_5--31e5690cb63eae11a7a916603267cec6.jpg 008_TD512_6--e4429aab15081a9d0fda143025040a29.jpg 009_TD512_7--7e3b7b8259b705a1e65e8d63b3a970f1.jpg 010_TD512_8--c5aa4fa4efc16b49c9df8ab63d718c8f.jpg 011_TD512_9--70683666e0437c2837e07cc36e18ae7d.jpg 012_TD512_10--4119aff85342f43bfafc43433b23e539.jpg 013_TD512_11--12e8bba372d60404b2c07c1d53c8d68a.jpg 014_TD512_12--6a75a9f21a66fd2986ca26e47bb86058.jpg 015_TD512_13--0a72c1926c4dac60d44ac9cc4405ee9a.jpg 016_TD512_14--048fb4305f00bf524532fc289cb1b997.jpg 017_TD512_15--e5fd1f1a55379bf9486d1ec74ede8ddb.jpg 018_TD512_16--64e96e176cb8b547efd8fb58014105f5.jpg 019_TD512_17--d929d06f2172d8a4074e7c85a9e49edf.jpg 020_TD512_18--506d1202ff961d6bcd00253bf732aa59.jpg 021_TD512_19--d5aab08884fb1184d598e68dfba27834.jpg 022_TD512_20--9fad25a9751f23c66adeba9f71e221ce.jpg 023_RAW_10052015dog_0832--4c68a974949aa08d7478387347367b48.jpg 024_RAW_10052015dog_0811--fb7cb2524c94f627606fe758e4d469bd.jpg 025_TD512_21--7370af961773f7fe45cfd19ecc436097.jpg 026_TD512_22--20d0d59bd8453a0436935aaa5af695bb.jpg 027_TD512_23--d0aaf8fc6c928c193aefd3a4cec27a4f.jpg 028_TD512_24--c76c48e50eb79c7c399ab15b36b48277.jpg 029_TD512_25--7aff0719b09b4fe9f101b415f79728d2.jpg 030_TD512_26--8113546d50e08923426dc85e7c3e7f9e.jpg 031_TD512_27--6b3f521ca7386e36db6ac5ec4126639d.jpg 032_TD512_28--9132eb08cc5b146b058c70e7d97e20f1.jpg 033_TD512_29--c2b6c51e38ac51fe5e5ca359fcea24f5.jpg 034_TD512_30--25928ea5ce2066935ba8d50cde51b8b4.jpg 035_TD512_31--4e972a403a5a6730110bfc00ccf39159.jpg 036_TD512_32--64f3ab3350706a165fa1dfe5f9ca3ad3.jpg 037_TD512_33--6efee8acdcbf796f77fdfdea19c3f3a6.jpg 038_TD512_34--2ca0a8bd386cef671896820c92c85f77.jpg 039_TD512_35--f395708f8e71630bdfd9b6ff4513bf9c.jpg 040_TD512_36--fcc5b5719c941b0b12a01fa4ee7b91e7.jpg 041_TD512_37--1f62a23031c922df1fde28355d396e78.jpg 042_TD512_38--21a7ee97d9423ed2947a86f148ba736b.jpg 043_TD512_39--f932e98490fb9e08bc4e8ed32fd6092d.jpg 044_TD512_40--a9a1888a735684c21900be68e21451f2.jpg 045_TD512_41--c15c09bc6f13ed7454e3fd8d46d1e31b.jpg 046_TD512_42--eea505d02cdc2ef98b25a0a563fa5e72.jpg 047_TD512_43--4a89434c445b6220e8710a3d165c68fc.jpg 048_TD512_44--cc76e82337a5432e2d5d85f5cd098477.jpg 049_TD512_45--cd1d670d1c69f8ddeaa59c78f996e833.jpg 050_TD512_46--81276e6fee3a71e6cbdd5164f6169445.jpg 051_TD512_47--3b31821bfb2591380bcb04717e6a3753.jpg 053_TD512_49--32b3ce369d326148be684fb084bc1142.jpg 054_TD512_50--23c152f6ac248f2080d212a3d6583629.jpg 055_TD512_51--a35d2fa57c39915d50bfeec723bb3b46.jpg 056_TD512_52--bc6ca2b479cbd4e0c2d89a4f78cd49f9.jpg 057_TD512_53--61df36a293ce8045ff8dab878de2b702.jpg 058_TD512_54--7c9319ebc662cfda07f15000a5295fc4.jpg 059_TD512_55--9fd0d0d6150cf905c79b44d129434d67.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 5) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Mandy Rose